


Green Is So Not Her Color

by Jaina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green is so not her color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Is So Not Her Color

**Author's Note:**

> Randomness with no redeeming virtues.

**Title:** Green Is So Not Her Color  
 **Fandom:** NCIS  
 **Characters:** Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, Tony DiNozzo  
 **Category:** Romance, Drabble **  
Genre:** Slash  
 **Prompt:** #14 Green  
 **Word Count:** 101  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Green is so not her color.  
 **Author's Note:** Randomness with no redeeming virtues.  
 **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
[ **My Little Damn Table**](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/2949.html)

[ **  
** ](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/2949.html)

 

"You look green, David."  
  
Ziva groaned, but didn't raise her head to look at Tony.    
  
"No, seriously.  You don't look so good."  
  
Ziva tried to summon the energy to strangle him.Instead she felt her stomach lurch awfully.She rose on shaky legs. 

 

“Better be back before Boss gets here.”

 

Ziva ignored him and ran for the restroom.She barely made it in time to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. 

 

She stayed slumped over, until she felt gentle hands pull her hair back from her face.

“C’mon,” Abby offered her a hand, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

 


End file.
